


Hideing

by Nicoforlife



Series: Bb bootcamp [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoforlife/pseuds/Nicoforlife
Summary: Projecting onto ranboo, aka he hides in a corner
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo
Series: Bb bootcamp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218053
Kudos: 27
Collections: DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp





	Hideing

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's not DEAD BITCHS!
> 
> Anyway enjoy

week one: prompt hug/bread

The bakery always had the smell of warm baked goods.

It was a nice constant that Ranboo had grown to rely on when everything slipped out of his hands, something that made his tail thump in a nice rhythmic fashion against the floor he had sat himself upon.

He had tucked himself into a corner of two counters, the enclosed feeling a nice comfort as he waited for Niki to come back.

He didn’t know when she would come back. Not that he minded, as he sat there curled up and breathing, eyes closed and blind to the world.

The warm smell of bread that haunted this section of the bakery was the nicest, not too overwhelming as he tried to condense himself back into his own body with the two walls to his back and the cool stone his tail created a steady beat on.

"I’m home!" he heard her call out, but he didn’t move from his spot, content to stay where he was even as his tail’s tumping grew more frantic.

"Well look what we have here." 

Yes, the floor’s cool chill helped him stay in his head, and yes, the walls to his back helped trap him in.

But Niki’s warm and tight hugs did a far better job.


End file.
